SDP-1 Stampede
=SDP-1 STAMPEDE VALKYRIE= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html'' BACK GROUND During the first battles in the Sol System between ''Macross and Zentradi warships of the 67th Glruimual Class Division Vrlitwhai Branch Fleet , the VF-1 Valkyrie series capacities proved to be too weak against enemy warships and thus, the Valkyries were useless for military operations implicating anti-warships actions. The only way to disable enemy warships was to use the SDF-1 Macross ''Main Cannon. But the intervention of the ''Macross during each anti-warship action wasn't efficient in terms of strategy and was even hazardous, implicating first the transformation and internal reconfiguration of the ship. Under these circumstances, the military saw the need of a space variable fighter equipped with optional / removable parts with a specialized anti-warship armaments in mind. This anti-warship space fighter should also conserve the capabilities of transformation. The project was drafted on the Macross as it was traveling through the Sol System. The resulting performance of the new anti-warship pack far exceeded the performances of the VF-1's Super Pack, but stayed close of the project's objectives. The only problem was a great loss of maneuverability compared to the Super Valkyrie, because of the increase of fuel and armament loading. Thus, during anti-warship operations, Stampede Valkyries are always escorted by a squadron of Super VF-1 or Ghost Fighters. The task of this squadron being to protect the slower SDP-1's against enemies like the Regult battlepods. The anti-warship pack is designed for the VF-1 Valkyrie. Unlike the Super VF-1 there are a few modifications that need to be made before a standard VF-1 Valkyrie can be converted into the SDP-1 Stampede. A unique feature of this conversion is the lack of the VF-1's Gerwalk mode. This is because the Gerwalk mode has little useful value in space. Another alteration due to the gestation of this great firepower ( ten times greater than on the VF-1) was the replacement of the head-unit by a new one. Apart from the weaponry and the weapon control systems, the global performances in others domains are roughly the same as on a Super VF-1. Very few SDP-1 were made during the Space War I and they were used exclusively during the war for the Macross which was the sole source of production. The first production run was limited to only 8 SDP-1s for only one squadron. A second squadron was equipped with SDP-1 by the time Macross arrived back on Earth. The two Squadrons of 16 SDP-1s were seen in action against Bodolzaa and Laplamiz fleets in the final battle of the Space War One. After the war the remaining SDP-1s were assigned to Vrlitwhai's UN Spacy flagship, and helped in the capture of the factory satellite. After the war they remained in service in the UNSpacy and Vrlitwhai allied fleet until 2014. A total of 32 SDP-1s were eventually produced before the dawn of the New Era (2013). RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Variable Anti-Warship Space Fighter (two modes only) Vehicle Types: *'SDP-1A': Standard Issue. With 1 head lasers. *'SDP-1S': Squadron Issue. With 2 head lasers. Class: Strategic Variable Fighter Manufacturer: SDF-1 Macross onboard weapons plant Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2009 MDC BY LOCATION: (1)Head 100 Head Mounted Lasers 35 each Arms 100 each Hands 40 each Legs/Thrusters 225 each (2) Main Body 350 Pilot's Compartment 275 Wings 150 each Gatling Gun (On Left Arm) 110 Beam Cannon (On Right Arm) 130 Dorsal Missile pods/Thruster 150 each Auxillary Vernier Thrusters 30 each (3) Propellant Tank 200 NOTES: (1) Destruction of the head of the fighter will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvison,thermal. Radar and communcations will be unaffected. (2) Destruction of the main body will shut the unit down completely. (3) The Propellant Tank will explode violently when MDC reaches 0. If it is not ejected from the fighter the tank will explode. Causing 1D6x100 M.D. to the fighter. SPEEDS: RUNNING, BATTROID CONFIGURATION: 45 mph (72 kmph) LEAPING, BATTROID CONFIGURATION: 20 ft (6 m) high or 45 ft (14 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, BATTROID CONFIGURATION: 150 mph (241 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 1.2+ (820 mph/1320 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 1.8+ (1190 mph/1915 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Max altitude of 30,000 meters without rocket booster assistance. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 11,500-23,000 kg x2 from main engines; 138,000 kg x2 for up to 150 seconds maximum from Super Booster engines . STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 58 ft (17.7 m) in Battloid configuration. 21.3 ft (6.5 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 33.1 ft (10.1 m) at shoulders in Battloid configuration. 48.9 ft ( 14.78m) in fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 18 ft (5.5 m) in Battloid configuration. 49.5 ft (15.1 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: With Fast Packs:36,950 kg. Standard T-O Weight:45,000 kg Max T-O Weight:72,000 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two thermonuclear turbine engines. Two super FAST pack boosters. Four Reverse thrusters on large propellant pack. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: Anti-Warship Pack: All ready included. WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. FIXED ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASER CANNONS: These are basically the same "head lasers" that the standard VF-1 Valkyrie has with a longer barrel. They are capable of firing 6000 pulse per minute. It is fixed mounted on the head when in Battloid mode, but located Fighter mode. 360 degree rotation. Both models have two attacks per melee or one extended blast. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Tool for Cutting #*'RANGE:' 3000 feet (914 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4 M.D. per laser. One long, extended blast lasts one full melee and does double damage; counts as two attacks that melee and can not be used against fast moving/dodging opponents. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'TRI-BARREL 35 mm GATLING GUN:' The Gatling gun carried by the SDP-1 is tri-barreled like the VF-1's GU-11 gunpod. However the SDP-1's gun is only 35mm caliber and has a longer barrel. Range is increased by the the barrel and a high rate of fire makes damage equal to the GU-11. For Fighter mode the Gatling Gun is located on the left dorsal booster or the left arm in Battloid mode. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x10+10 M.D. Arm Blade 1D4x10+10 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 20 bursts. The Gatling Cannon CANNOT be reloaded in the field; once all ammo has been expended the gun must be taken to a UN Spacy base for reloading. #'HIGH CALIBER SINGLE-BARREL HEAVY PARTICLE BEAM CANNON:' On the right dorsal pack/left arm of the Battroid the SDP-1 is a heavy particle beam cannon is similar to the RO-X2A found on NP-BP-02 Fast pack of the Strike Valkyrie. The SDP-1 Cannon is single-barreled yet a higher caliber that delivers much more damage then the double barrel R0-X2A. This cannon is was developed from the Particle Cannons of the ARMD class carriers. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 10000 feet (3000 m) #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1D4x100 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' May be fired at a rate of two blast per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'HARD POINTS:' Like the VF-1 Valkyrie, the SDP-1 is equipped with 4 hard points (2 per wing). Technically, they're exactly the same than the VF-1's hardpoints. Like the VF-1 the SDP-1 can carry a variety of ordinance on it's hard points. Do to the Anti-Warship nature of the SDP-1 the RMS-1 Anti-Warship Missiles are the most commonly used. Either of the following combinations can be used. **'LONG RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft ***'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1-6 missiles. ***'Payload': One per hardpoint **'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha ***'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'Payload': Five per hardpoint **'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha ***'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #'RMS-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:' The standard wing-mounted missiles for Valkyries can be replaced with nuclear cruise missiles. The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Spacecraft #*'RANGE:' 2000 miles #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1,000 M.D. #*'Payload': One per hardpoint #'FORWARD MICRO MISSILE LAUNCHERS:' Each of the two dorsal boosters contains a micro-missile launcher. Each launcher has a capacity of 12 micro-missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 2 or 4 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher has a capacity of 12 micro-missiles #'MICRO MISSILES CLUSTERS LAUNCHERS: Each leg booster has two micro missiles clusters launchers. Each launcher (2 per leg) contains a cluster of 10 micro missiles, making a total of 40 missiles for both combined. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'Self Guided: '''2 attacks +3 Strike #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys 1-10 from max from each cluster. Multiple clusters can be fired at a time. #*'M.D.C Of LAUNCHER:100 #*'''PAYLOAD: Each cluster launcher can carry 10 micro-missiles for a maximum total of 40. #'AOD-1 HEAVY ANTI-WARSHIP STRATIGIC MISSILE:' The primary objective of the SDP-1 is Anti-Warship or the destruction of the mass groups of enemy mecha. The central under fuselage hard point was designed especially to carry a long range anti-warship missile. Due to the location of this hard point, the Anti-Warship missile must be fired or ejected before the SDP-1 can convert modes. The Anti-Warship missile is AI-guided, with +5 to Strike, +4 Dodge, and Two attacks per melee until it hits. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Spacecraft #*'RANGE: '''2000 Miles/Long #*DAMAGE: 3D6 x'1,000 M.D. ''' #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the Valkyrie can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The valkyrie is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE SDP-1: *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' The VF-1 Valkyrie is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VF-1’s stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF-1 Valkyrie a +1 to initiative and a +1 to dodge when Active takes 1 Melee action. NOTE: Since the VF-1 Valkyrie stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF-1 is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the SDP-1 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All SDP-1's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that work 40% of the time equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'AUTO-PILOT:' The SDP-1 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The SDPF-1 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The SDP-1 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 250 mile (400 km) range. The greater range compared to standard VF-1 radar is due to the new Main optical Sensor Unit. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the SDP-1's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The SDP-1's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR THE SDP-1 STAMPEDE VALKYRIE BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine and fifteen. *+1 intitative *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+3 to strike in soldier mode, +1 in jet mode. *+3 to parry *+2 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in jet mode. *+3 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *'''-1 Dodge -1 Strike -1 Parry -1 Roll in atmosphere''' *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.